El lado oscuro de la Luna
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: "Parece que el tiempo se empeña aun en traerlo de vuelta a mí, aun que no aparente en serio hacerme sentir como si muriera a cada instante."


**Notas del autor: **Los personajes de Hetalia...bueno, ustedes ya saben.

* * *

_"Sobre ti, sobre mi, o de estrellas que se funden si eres tu, si es sol o es la luna.  
Si es temor, si es rencor o la falsa indiferencia de una mancha de lluvia en tu memoria..." _

El tiempo mata simplemente todo, haciendo que nuestras memorias vayan traicionándonos a cada instante, volviéndonos un poco más maduros y analíticos en ocasiones, o simplemente volviéndonos un poco más solitarios en muchos otros momentos. Algunos creen que estas características no van conmigo, que mi vida está llena de felicidad y de ensoñaciones sin fin, en donde yo suelo cantar y bailar sin tomar en cuenta las adversidades que se me van presentando en el camino. Todos suelen pensar que el despreocupado Feliciano Vargas no tiene un pesar dentro de sí, y que este pesar pueda carcomerlo día a día, hora a hora…resulta imposible de imaginar.

Pocos realmente me conocen a fondo, las pocas personas que han sobrellevado conmigo mis depresiones son parte de mi familia, y procuro que nunca me vean así de triste tan a menudo por su propio bien. Nunca me gusto preocupar a alguien. Esta noche, sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en esas cosas. No puedo evitar que mi mente viaje hasta otra época, esa en donde aun le tenía a mi lado, en ese instante en donde las rosas parecían florecer a montones delante de mis ojos y en donde podía sentir como la brisa entre los campos se revolvía entre nosotros.

Parece que el tiempo se empeña aun en traerlo de vuelta a mí, aun que no aparente en serio hacerme sentir como si muriera a cada instante. La sola mención de su nombre me provoca un estopor tan grande que mis ojos se nublan por una fracción de segundo, por solo ese instante parece que viajo fuera de este mundo y el que esté a mi lado se preocupa ante mi reacción. Por más que intento evitarlo, aun estas muy presente en mí, _Sacro Imperio…_

Recuerdo aun el mismo instante en donde mi vida dio se giro, siendo apenas un territorio lleno de pequeños países que se extendían por todo el territorio, siendo uno de los pocos herederos del Imperio Romano teníamos una gran riqueza cultural en nuestro poder. Recuerdo que en ese tiempo, cuando mi hermano y yo solíamos frecuentar mucho a España, me dijo con un tono serio y un semblante dolido que disfrutara todo el tiempo que pasábamos hasta entonces, yo en el momento no entendía el motivo de por qué sus palabras sonaban con tanta melancolía, hasta que tiempo después conocí muy bien dicha causa.

En esa época yo la solía pasar muy mal ante los constantes regaños de Austria, entre las crisis de mi país, entre las constantes invasiones y batallas, entre todo esto y muchas cosas más. A pesar de todas estas cosas, que al principio me resultaron devastadores, yo solía sonreírle al resto del mundo. Siempre afrontaba las adversidades de forma bastante inusual, solía creer que cuando que siempre que el sol se ocultaba, no tardaría mucho en salir. Pese a todo, cuando había oportunidad de pintar, cocinar o hacer alguna actividad que me gustara, siempre me las arreglaba para hacerlo de forma que Roderich no se molestara en el acto.

Durante ese tiempo, muchas cosas pasaban a mí alrededor y siempre hubo muchos cambios bastante constantes, cuando yo llegue a servir en casa de Austria, había muchas personas siempre dentro de ella y los alrededores estaban atestados de tantas tropas, de tantas personas, de tantos murmullos por doquier.

Yo estaba casi todo el tiempo aturdido, permaneciendo casi la mayor parte del día en compañía de Hungría, una de las pocas personas que eran amables conmigo y que me trataba y cuidaba de forma casi maternal. En cierta ocasión, mientras permanecía acarreando agua para comenzar a hacer la limpieza de dentro de la casa, escuche una voz murmurando unas cuantas cosas a mi lado, mientras yo permanecía en silencio a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar.

-Italia_…_-menciono una voz con timidez, cuando me gire note una mirada azul oscura frente a mí, una mirada que resultaba bastante intimidante en otros momentos, ahora me resultaba gentil, amable, incluso linda. Me quede un momento observando sus facciones endurecidas y serias, era aún muy joven igual que yo, pero contaba con una gran disciplina sobre sus hombros, y aun que nunca demostraba del todo sus verdaderas emociones, yo sabía que muy en el fondo tenía el mismo pesar que teníamos todos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sacro Imperio? E-estoy a punto de hacer la limpieza –mencione con cierto temor en mis palabras, porque a pesar de todo era solo un niño y era bastante difícil para mí notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿En serio no quieres volver a formar el Imperio Romano conmigo? –soltó repentinamente, sin despegar su tímida mirada de mi. No era la primera vez que me hacía esa pregunta, anteriormente me había llevado a rastras por el campo, mencionando que deberíamos unificar nuestros territorios. Esa idea me resultaba bastante inusual, siempre terminaba rechazando su proposición, al principio porque me asustaba su manera tan demandante de hablarme, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue el cariño que le fui adquiriendo la razón por la cual no quería que pasar por lo mismo que paso mi abuelo.

Las heridas en sus manos y en su torso eran el reflejo de sus batallas, yo muy en el fondo sufría por todas esas marcas que fue dejando tantas luchas sobre su piel y no quería que Sacro Imperio pasara nuevamente por todos esos tormentos, me era bastante difícil el aceptar arriesgar a alguien preciado para mí.

-No puedo yo…no quiero, lo siento mucho Sacro Imperio pero no puedo formar el imperio contigo…-sabía perfectamente que estas palabras le resultaban bastante hirientes, pero no podía permitir que las heridas le aparecieran literalmente en el rostro, en los brazos, en todo su cuerpo…

Pasaron un par de días antes de que me diera cuenta que en verdad le había dolido. Ya casi no lo miraba, y por largos ratos me la pasaba sentando entre los campos, con un pincel en la mano esperándole, recordando ese momento en el que ambos pintábamos. Un día sin más volvió de nuevo, pero esta vez su semblante estaba aun más serio, y sus ojos parecían aun mas oscurecidos que de costumbre.

Por donde miraba, los rastros de las batallas iban dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, incluso en Hungría se notaba la preocupación constante por el estado de Austria, yo mientras tanto intentaba permanecer cerca de Sacro Imperio, en un intento por reanimarlo aun que fuera solo un poco. Me resultaba difícil, pero siempre lograba acompañarlo en su soledad.

-¿Qué sucede Sacro Imperio? Están todos demasiado callados, demasiado cabizbajos, ¿acaso ocurrió algo en una batalla? –mi preocupación se hacía notar en el timbre de mi voz, que acostumbraba ser cantarina en su estado normal, cuando Sacro Imperio se dio cuenta de esto, me tomo de ambas manos y sonriéndome, intento calmarme un poco.

-No te preocupes Italia, todo estará bien, ya verás que algún día nuestras naciones se fortalecerán y todo mejorara. –Sus intentos, aun que me resultaban lindos, no lograban apaciguar del todo mi nerviosismo, que aumentaba cada vez más con el paso de los días. Todo culmino entonces el día de la inevitable despedida…

-¡Italia, Italia! –menciono al acercarse a mí, mientras yo permanecía en el campo, con una escoba en mano, en mi inútil intento por cumplir con los trabajos requeridos de la casa. Su semblante lucía inusualmente calmado para la ocasión, tiempo después entendí que era resignación lo que se reflejaba en su rostro. Un par de pasos me alcanzaron finalmente, viendo frente a frente una mirada que hasta entonces sigue muy grabada en mi interior, mientras con un tono de voz suave mencionaba unas de las últimas palabras que le escuche.

-Debo marcharme a batalla Italia, temo que esto es el adiós –su voz resultaba ser más baja que lo habitual, yo tenía miedo de perder de vista su presencia por tanto tiempo de nuevo. Antes de que se diera la media vuelta, no pude evitar tomarle la manga, en un débil intento por hacer que permaneciera cerca de mí. No podía soportar la idea de verlo partir.

-¿Me prometes que vas a regresar con bien? –susurre, con una voz entrecortada por las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer de mis ojos. Soltaba grandes jadeos antes de continuar, mientras mi vista se nublaba a ratos. Sacro Imperio seco algunas cuantas gotas de mis mejillas, con una sonrisa que era poco usual notar en su persona, provocándome así una gran confortación que siempre necesite con el paso de los años.

Lentamente, sus labios se acercaron los míos en un movimiento lento y delicado, este era mi primer beso, y no hay sensación o palabras que puedan describirlo en realidad. Es una de los momentos que mas tengo presentes hasta hoy en día, y es uno de los recuerdos que jamás le compartí a nadie. Quería quedármelo grabado para mi, y solamente para mí.

-Ya verás Italia, cuando todo esto termine yo volveré por ti y estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo. –Yo le creí, le podía creer todo lo que me digiera ante su determinación, ante su posición firme ante las adversidades. Y mientras tanto, yo me quede ahí, en la espera de que volviera por mí y así poder permanecer un poco más tiempo a su lado. Los días siguieron su curso, y un día apareció Francia frente a mí con un semblante que no lograba definir del todo. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decirme, ya que daba muchos rodeos para poder soltar la noticia.

-¿Y Sacro Imperio? ¿Cómo esta? –menciono mi voz apresuradamente, con un gesto bastante inquieto sobre mi rostro. No podía soportar más tiempo con aquella expectativa.

-Lo siento mucho Italia, pero Sacro Imperio Romano murió en batalla. En serio, lo lamento –después de esto, solo hubo silencio. Creo que algo se rompió dentro de mí, porque no podía articular ni una sola palabra, sentía como todo se quedaba congelado en mi garganta a medida que el ambiente entre nosotros de hacia cada vez más insoportable. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos antes de que me diera cuenta de que mis piernas flaquearon, de que mi conciencia se perdía lentamente…

Y este es solo algunos de mis más guardados recuerdos, una de las tantas marcas que ha dejado en mí la guerra sin que me diera cuenta siquiera de cómo, cuándo y de qué forma paso. Mis ojos se cierran con pesadez por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos secos, pero ya no pueden continuar estando así. Las lágrimas brotan a montones, mientras un sollozo seco se me escapa de los labios de forma casi automática. Llevo mis manos heladas en ese momento a mi rostro, intentando ocultar mis ojos tras ellas, mientras los jadeos se van acumulando tristemente uno tras otro, provocando que me siente en la cama antes de ahogarme con mis propios dolores. Siento como la puerta se abre ligeramente. Con un semblante preocupado en el rostro, aparece frente a mi Alemania. Me arrepiento entonces de que mi llanto sea tan fuerte, de que mis lagrimas amargas le preocupen y de que sus pasos lentos se posición cerca de mi cama. No quería que el mirara mi lado más oscuro, pero en ese momento mi pesar era tanto que no pude callarme por más que lo intente.

Sé que no entiende mucho sobre las emociones de las personas, lo adivino por su mirada y sus movimientos vacilantes ante mí, por la manera en la que me mira con preocupación, sin saber que hacer realmente por hacerme sentir mejor. Yo quiero hablarle, decirle que no se preocupe tanto que puede irse a su cuarto, que estaré bien, pero las palabras no me brotan de la garganta, solamente me limito a mirarle suplicante, mientras su semblante lentamente se va relajando.

Así de esa forma, en completo silencio, fue colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí, intentando consolarme en el proceso, mientras acariciaba mi espalda de forma lenta y reconfortante. Yo cerré los ojos, dejando un poco de lado mis jadeos y mis sollozos, mientras me acurrucaba lentamente sobre su pecho y su hombro, sintiendo en el proceso una gran calidez, su respiración y su corazón. Porque a pesar de estar fingiendo por tantos años muchas de mis sonrisas, las sonrisas que soltaba a cada momento que pasaba junto a él, eran de lo más sinceras…

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Bueno, esta historia la estuve pensando desde hace días, y tras escuchar una y otra vez "Venecia sin ti" todo fue aun mas claro. Esta historia se la dedico a mi querida Van Der Banck, que se que gusta tanto como yo de Feliciano y Ludwig. Lo siento, son parte de mis placeres culposos. Prometo escribir algo mas alegre sobre estos dos pronto. :)


End file.
